


Bet

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Pornographically, Crossdressing, Humiliation, I was dumb and horny when I wrote this I'm so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, also I'm sorry Guy, oh hey a halsin smut that isn't non/dubcon or hatesex?, very rare of me indeed, what even, you'll find out soon why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Hal loses a bet to Guy and is forced to wear an embarrassing cheerleader’s costume for a day, during his Lantern duty nonetheless. At least it’s only for a day so it’s not like it can get any worse, right? ……..right?
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Kudos: 33





	Bet

Hal had always thought he was a lucky man. He was always willing to bet everything on it, even including his own life.

So when Guy challenged him to a bet, Hal was confident that his luck would not fail him.

But every man’s luck would run out at some point. In the case of Hal this one time it did, and it cost him dearly. 

“AAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Oh Hal, you look _great_!”

Guy’s thunderous laugh echoed throughout the halls of Oa upon seeing the unfortunate loser of the bet show up, wearing a green cheerleader’s costume that exposed his midriff, with a skirt that’s clearly _way_ too above the knees, complete with a ratty blonde pigtails wig.

Meanwhile, the victim in question was trying his hardest to suppress the dark blush burning on his face from the stares other Lanterns were giving him as soon as he stepped in, as well as his desire to sock Guy’s smug face in. 

“Hal! What...what is...that?!” Kyle was the first one to ask him after walking into the main hall, drinking a fluorescent purple juice that he almost spat out after seeing Hal’s getup.

“Jordie over here lost a bet to me last week, so he has to dress up as a cheerleader for a day!” Guy answered before Hal could open his mouth, before continuing to keel over from laughing. Hal merely looked at Guy,clenching his ring hand with trembling rage.

“I swear, Guy, when all of this is over I’m going to shove *this* so _far_ up your ass-”

“Hey, don’t be so upset! You do actually make a rather pretty girl! And, hey, maybe I really should have given you a pair of pom-poms too so you can cheer for us from the side!”

Guy immediately took the zipped flying out of the main hall when Hal ran up to him with what looked like a pincher construct, laughing along the way. Hal still grumbled, but decided to not follow. It had been a rough day for him, he didn’t really need getting penalties from Salaakk for attacking another Lantern, as much worth that would have been.

His attention was brought to all the other Lanterns present in the room. Some were muttering, some were laughing and snickering, and others seemed to be looking at him a bit strangely ( _in interest?_ ), though none of them actually said anything to Hal, either out of awkwardness or fear (?). He tried really hard to suppress the visible embarrassment on his face, and even he could only do so much.

Hal thought back to the day when he lost the game against Guy. Goddammit, if he had known he would have picked the red cup instead of blue. And the day after when Guy showed up carrying a bag with the costume he had already prepared for Hal inside.

“And here we have this set of tank top and miniskirt for you. Can you believe they had these ones on discount?” Guy said with a shit-eating grin as he handed them to Hal, ignoring the rage-fueled glare from the other man who proceeded to stare at the clothes incredulously.

“Oh, and don’t forget this too!” Guy said again after rummaging through the bag, pulling out and waving a pair of lacy blue panties in front of Hal, who furrowed his eyebrows.

“What the fuck, Guy?”

“My sister was the one who bought that. Later on she decided she didn't like them so I just had an idea, why not?” Guy answered, his grin becoming even wider. Hal snatched the panties off of his hand, and glared at it as he displayed it in front of him, as if he was trying to comprehend the absurdity he was put in. Guy just laughed again.

“Don’t break the promise, now! You better remember to show up in that tomorrow! Hahahaha!” he finished as he walked out, leaving Hal who was trembling in rage and just _barely_ holding it in to not immediately go and deck Guy in.

But he decided against it. There was really no right for him to complain, really. He lost fair and square and he had to accept the consequences.

_Fucking unbelievable._

Hal took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He probably only needed to go somewhere and get busy, maybe do his job and do some patrols to fully take his mind off this ridiculousness.

Besides, he thought, at least he only had to put up with this for a day. Really, knowing Guy, him only making Hal go through this humiliation for a day was mercy. He only just had to ignore the weird looks all the other Lanterns give him and go through his day like usual. I mean, it’s not like anything can get worse, right?

**_CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!!!_ **

The sudden impact on the walls of the Corps headquarters almost knocked everyone inside. Soon enough, an alert from Salaakk was put through all their rings.

“Attention, all Lanterns. Code Zero alert. Again, attention all Lanterns, Code Zero alert. The Sinestro Corps had breached security and launched an attack on Oa.”

All the Lanterns present made haste to get out of the halls, with the exception of Hal, who just continued to stare into the space as he was trying to process the situation.

…..what.

* * *

Yes, so as it turned out, Sinestro had decided to attack the Green Lanterns at its base.When Hal thought that things couldn’t get any worse, he didn’t mean for things to take it as a challenge.

It’s not even the matter of him not being able to fight in this….condition. He had had, technically speaking, been in far more embarrassing positions and still fought his way out anyway.

Honestly, had it been any other opponent Hal wouldn’t really mind. But it just had to be _Sinestro,_ _of course_ , since whatever powers that be decided to exceptionally be a dick to him that day. Well, more than usual anyway.

Hal stood there, among all the other Lanterns as Kilowog briefed them for the plan against their enemy.

“...you get all of that, poozers?!”

“YES, SIR!”

“Okay! Lanterns, CHARGE!”

The Lanterns proceeded to follow Kilowog to charge into the battle, except for Hal, who still stood there because.... _god fucking dammit, after being put through this shit by Guy did he want the added embarrassment from Sinestro as well? Hell no._

“Jordan! You! What’s the hangup?!” Kilowog yelled as he smacked Hal’s shoulders, snapping the human from his thoughts.

“O-oh!”

Kilowog was about to continue his yelling, but did a double take upon realizing what Hal was wearing. Hal was just about on the verge of excusing himself at the speed of light, but Kilowog had seemingly decided to not comment on it, much to Hal’s relief.

“Dunno what the deal is with you today in _that_ kind of clothes, but we’ve got bigger things to worry about! Now move your ass!” he continued, smacking Hal’s back before flying off to battle.

Hal followed suit and arrived outside, looking at the grueling battle breaking out between the Green Lantern Corps and their eternal enemy Sinestro Corps. Flashes and explosions of green and yellow everywhere, along with cosmic debris scattered all over the place. 

_Oh, what the hell was he thinking._ If he really had to go out there and defeat Sinestro for the umpteenth time he would have to do just that. That’s just one way to prove to Sinestro that no matter what he does Hal can always kick his ass, even in a miniskirt. 

So Hal flew past the ongoing turmoil around him, barely avoiding other Yellow Lanterns’ attacks on him or various Lanterns from both sides flying all over the place (and hoping he didn’t accidentally give some poor unfortunate Lantern an upskirt view of his ass), zipping straight to when he saw Sinestro tying up (and seemingly torturing) another Green Lantern, whom he immediately chicken aside upon noticing his anticipated archenemy’s presence.

“So, Jordan, you’ve finally decided to show up- ?!”

Sinestro widened his eyes upon looking at Hal’s…different appearance, seemingly momentarily lost in shock. Not the one to miss an opening, Hal immediately conjured a giant hammer that he managed to land squarely on Sinestro’s face, knocking him a good several feet away. A smirk crossed his lips at his success. Hal couldn’t believe he thought this, but maybe he’d have to thank Guy after all for being able to provide distractions necessary for him to catch Sinestro off-guard.

Meanwhile, after wiping off the earlier attack from Hal Sinestro returned to turn at his attacker, giving an annoyed snarl before sending out multiple, giant serrated swords at Hal. Hal was surprisingly able to evade them for the most part, only getting slashed at his left arm and the right side of his exposed abdomen.

 _Huh, can’t believe this actually works._ Hal was then able to slip past through the torrents of blades thrown at him and straight to Sinestro himself. The Korugarian already prepared a blade to plunge into Hal, who punched him in the face before giving him any chance to use it. Sinestro managed to block a blow from Hal’s giant boxing glove construct.

“What the hell are you looking at?!” Hal shouted as he went for another blow to Sinestro’s abdomen. Sinestro managed to avoid the blow and attempted to land an uppercut on Hal, which he was able to narrowly avoid.

“You’ve been getting sloppier, Sin!” Hal taunted again, this time swinging a sword construct, though Sinestro parried it with a sword construct on his own and then knocked Hal away with a yellow energy blast. Hal had no time to react before Sinestro trapped him in a giant yellow pincer.

“Stay down.” Sinestro ordered as Hal struggled to release himself, slowly approaching while seemingly taking the time to...observe his enemy, having an inscrutable expression on his face. It was at that moment when Hal’s embarrassment returned in full force, which was only because fighting for his life previously had distracted him from the getup he had been put in. He mentally slapped himself back to focus on his primary duty.

“Sorry; been having a shitty day so I would prefer it if I get rid of you as soon as- possible!” he said, charging up his ring to spray a stream of energy right at Sinestro’s eyes, releasing him from the pincer. Sinestro immediately recovered and went back to clashing a construct sword against Hal’s.

“Do you earnestly think you have any chance against me?” Sinestro taunted, pushing against Hal.

“Speaking from experience, yes. So maybe if you would learn and…” Hal trailed off when he started to notice the...intrigued look on Sinestro’s face and that his eyes were headed... _lower_ at Hal’s body than they had any right to be. The brief flare of embarrassment that Hal felt allowed Sinestro to push Hal off, conjuring a buzzsaw construct that Hal barely managed to block with a construct shield. 

“Wait....were you staring at me?!” Hal finally snapped. It was then when he finally saw the expression on Sinestro change from his usual composed superiority to that of second-hand embarrassment.

“In all truthfulness, hard not to when you’re dressed like…..that! Why are you dressed in such an outrageous get-up anyway?!” Sinestro shouted. 

“L-long story.” Hal answered, trying to avoid eye contact as his blush grew deeper. Sinestro only put his palm to and shook his head.

“I had planned for this to be the day I take down the Green Lantern Corps once and for all...and of course you, Jordan, had to come up with your usual ridiculous antics!”

“It’s not like I wanted to dress like this! Ehm…” Hal yelled again, stopping himself short of revealing the real story. If Sinestro knew he was put in this kind of embarrassment by Guy of all people....

“What? What do you mean you didn’t want-”

“F-forget about it! We’re gonna do this or what?!” Hal changed the subject by making yet another giant boxing glove. God, the sooner he could get out of this situation, the better, he didn’t even give two shits if he defeated Sinestro or not...

“That would have been my intention, but...I’ve decided that this can be quite a rather...interesting prospect.” Sinestro drawled, a faint lift on the corner of his lips.

“What does that even ...oh, you fucking pervert!” Hal responded by sending a bus construct Sinestro’s way, which the Korugarian easily dodged with faint amusement on his face. Goddammit, now he pretty much couldn’t hide his shame anymore, what with Sinestro just openly leisurely eyeing his form barely covered with the ridiculous skimpy clothing...which Hal didn’t want to admit was giving him a _different_ kind of feeling aside from mere embarrassment. 

“We can do this one way or another, either you want to continue your futile and ceaseless struggle alongside your little Green friends, which I would have no problem with either way...and quite frankly, I’m more inclined to the option that will satisfy _both_ of us.” Sinestro said as he nonchalantly approached the increasingly more flustered Hal, watching the human’s face burn deeper a shade of red.

Hal flinched, really wishing that he wasn’t actually considering _that_ a good option at the moment. Especially when he started to notice his own growing erection poking from under his miniskirt.

".....goddammit."

* * *

“Oh god, fuck....”

_Fuck it._

After the rows of bad luck he had experienced today, Hal decided to at least try to have some fun with it. If he had to go through this entire humiliation by Guy, and then Sinestro showed up getting both him and Hal turned on then he might as well just do it, sensibilities be damned.

He had dragged Sinestro at the speed of light from the battlefield of the two Corps, away to an asteroid belt at the edge of Sector 2 when they then proceeded to make out on the surface of a random asteroid where they were confident no one would find them. Hal was grinding hard against Sinestro, his erection rubbing against and staining the dark material on Sinestro’s material with precum.

Sinestro’s hands roamed all over Hal’s body, his fingers trailing and feeling Hal’s bare, glistened skin, especially on his exposed midriff. His one hand trailed down Hal’s back to grab at his ass making Hal moan in-between their sloppy kisses. 

“If I had known that this is the gift waiting for me today perhaps I wouldn’t have wasted effort rallying my Corps and have just gone to you instead.” Sinestro murmured, the low rumble of his voice sending a shiver down Hal’s spine. He pulled Hal away from the kiss, looking and smirking at Hal’s lust-drunk eyes. "Then again, looking at you, maybe you have been anticipating this too, after all.” he continued, slowly inserting two fingers into Hal’s entrance and making him squeak in a pathetic half-attempt to suppress his moan.

“S-shut up- ah.” Hal hissed, loudly groaning when Sinestro thrust his fingers in and out while sucking bruises into Hal's neck. He continued grinding down hard onto Sinestro, rubbing his aching cock against the Korugarian’s rising erection, hearing a low groan escaping Sinestro’s mouth. God, it's embarrassing how desperate he had gotten so quickly, but he had honestly gone way past the point of caring.

Hal shut his eyes, another soft high-pitched whine escaping his lips when he felt Sinestro’s hand gently grasping his dick. He wasn’t stroking it (not yet), but the touch of that firm hand against his cock and fingers stretching him open was enough to drive Hal almost-mindless. A smirk flashed across Sinestro’s face, which Hal caught way too late as he was suddenly pushed on his back to the rough surface of the asteroid. He briefly grumbled and looked up at the Yellow Lantern’s smug face in full, whatever frustration he was having quickly disappearing once Sinestro reached down to his cock again.

Hal moaned and mumbled a variety of profanities as Sinestro slowly jerked him off. Sinestro leaned down to press a kiss against Hal’s throat before suddenly biting down hard on it, causing the human to squeal. He proceeded to move down, planting kisses on Hal’s neck, shoulders, chest, and abs until he reached his crotch. 

Hal looked down to see Sinestro looking up at him with hungry eyes, biting back a gasp when Sinestro kissed the weeping tip of his cock. He then flicked a tongue against the slit causing Hal to shudder and buck his hips further for Sinestro to fully swallow his entire length. He threw his head back against the ground as Sinestro steadily moved his head up and down his cock, his one hand scrambling and scraping away at the rubble while the other clenched in the Korugarian’s dark hair.

 _Fuck_ , this is way too much for him, but it feels so good. He put his legs on Sinestro’s shoulder, kept attempting to push his head in deeper but Sinestro remained at his own frustratingly slow, steady pace. Between the cold wetness of the Korugarian’s mouth and the rough, ridged texture of the long and slender tongue wrapping around his shaft and teasing his sensitive tip there was no way Hal could last any longer than just a couple of seconds. 

“Shit, shit, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” Hal breathlessly moaned, but of course upon hearing it Sinestro immediately pulled away, a frustrated yelp coming out of Hal’s mouth after being left on edge. Hal proceeded to look at him incredulously, at that ever-present smugness still visible on Sinestro’s face as he crept towards him, sending away the dark material covering his erection in preparation to enter Hal. 

But instead Hal jumped on his feet and pushed Sinestro on his back, the Yellow Lantern’s eyes widening in surprise as the human proceeded to straddle him, heavily breathing. Hal wasted no time in sinking himself onto Sinestro’s erection, at first shutting his eyes and groaning at the feeling, letting himself be adjusted before starting to move. His movements were frantic, choppy, and lacked any sense of rhythm, until Sinestro placed his hands on his hips to guide him. Hal didn’t even bother to pretend to have any shame with the way he threw his head back and screamed for Sinestro’s name every time he brought his body down and Sinestro’s cock hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. 

“Oh God, fuck, Thaal!” Hal cried out, further increasing his rhythm. “Shit, more, please, please, just a little more, ah-”

Sinestro put his hand on Hal’s bared stomach, trailing it up to his tank-top which he shoved his hand under, brushing over a nipple and making Hal shudder. Hal leaned down and pulled Sinestro to a filthy kiss, moaning even louder when Sinestro thrust up harder. They then broke the kiss, Sinestro caressing Hal’s face and lightly shoving his thumb inside his mouth, watching as Hal’s wig slowly fell out of his head and to the ground with each rise.

“Fuck, getting close, so close,” Hal whimpered, tears starting to form in his eyes as he neared orgasm again. The words were just barely audible for Sinestro to catch on, smirking as he conjured a yellow construct around Hal’s cock to jerk him off, drawing another high-pitched whine from the human. The heat and almost-electrical sensation of the construct around his dick filled Hal’s head with buzz, no longer registering anything in the wake of his impending orgasm as he rocked his body down harder. Less than a few seconds later Hal’s eyes flew shut and he scratched hard down at Sinestro’s chest as he came all over his stomach and chest with a loud scream, clenching down hard around Sinestro’s cock which dragged him over the edge too.

Hal let himself fall on top of Sinestro’s chest, both men still trembling and panting. Sinestro sat upright, incentivizing Hal to slowly slip out of his cock and rest his head on Sinestro’s chest in exhaustion while Sinestro soothed his back and planted soft kisses on his forehead and cheek. While it made Hal seriously tempted to stay with Sinestro for quite a bit longer, once his mind cleared up from the afterglow Hal immediately realized what he had done, so once again shame flooded over him. Especially thinking about how he had never gotten _that_ desperately wanton before..

Though again, as said before he had gone way past the point of shame, so he quickly shooed the thought away as he just simply wanted to indulge himself in this moment for as long as he could.

“That was..above my expectations. Rather surprising, but not bad. Perhaps I’ll spare the Green Lanterns for today.” Sinestro said, surprising Hal. Oh, right, there’s _that_ matter too. As if something had returned to slap some sense into him Hal suddenly stood upright, staring Sinestro right in the eyes as the latter stood up and prepared himself to leave.

“The next time we meet I won’t be as forgiving however, so you will best prepare yourself. Unless, of course...if you want to give me another surprise.” Sinestro continued with a smarmy smile, finishing with a laugh as he sped in a streak of yellow flash, leaving the flustered Hal on that asteroid.

“What?!” Hal shouted in response as he prepared his ring to smack Sinestro in the face, who unfortunately for Hal was already gone by that point. Still grumbling, Hal then kicked off a random pebble, before finally deciding to sit down to let off some steam.

“Jeez, what a dickhead...ugh, damn, now this is stained too.” he muttered after noticing that the panties and miniskirt he was wearing are now stained with Sinestro’s blue cum that was still trickling down between his legs. Shit, what can he even say as an excuse when a Green Lantern asked him about it? He could probably say it’s blood, but it still won’t explain why it stained his skirt, and if anyone knew that Korugarian blood is actually purple it would just raise further suspicions…

Ah, screw it. What’s done is done, and if what Sinestro said was true then that’s another problem for the Corps resolved. There’s no need to worry about stuff beyond what actually matters.

Hal noticed the blonde wig that slipped off his head earlier during sex on the ground and took it. Well, and there’s also _this_ …

A sinister thought suddenly crossed his mind. Honestly, as sick as it might have sounded, it did give Hal slight satisfaction in thinking what Guy’s reaction might be when he found this out. A slow smirk appeared on hsi face.

Hal put the wig back on and flew away from the asteroid, spending the remainder of the day (and bet) with that same sly smirk.

* * *

“Hal, where the hell were you yesterday?! We were all fighting hard against the Yellow goons and you just took off like that without telling anyone?! We were all worried about you!” Guy yelled at Hal’s face the next day.

“I took off to take care of Sinestro myself! I thought you could understand that.” Hal answered, somewhat irritated. Guy just huffed.

“Ah yes, of course, the ‘stached Douche would like to just face you alone…”

“That being said, you must have beaten Sinestro pretty hard for him to retreat and pull his Corps back like that.” John said.

“Oh, right…” Hal just said quietly, nodding along and trying to not appear too suspicious.

“It was pretty surprising, honestly. We were all beating each other within the inch of our lives and Sinestro just showed up and ordered his troops to return like that! He didn’t even look _that_ beaten, now that I think about it…” Guy said, John nodding along in agreement. 

Hal gulped down the sudden anxiety that took him. He shook his head and immediately changed the subject. “Well, in any regards Guy, since it has been a full day I already completed your bet. You can just have these back.” Hal said as he handed Guy the bag of the clothes, immediately turning away to hide his snigger as Guy rummaged through the bag.

“Oh, yeah. Quite a shame, really, I was hoping I got to see you in that silly little outfit for a bit longer, but well, a bet’s a bet and....”

At that point, Hal was just about ready to hotfoot it out of there when Guy pulled out the stained skirt and panties, scrunching his nose at the sight. 

“What the hell is this?! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!” he screamed, which Hal could only distantly hear as the brunette departed for the skies, laughing all the way.

Well, _that’s_ one way to get back at Guy.


End file.
